


X-Men and X-Rays

by RowanSparrow



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Carnival, Danger Room, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Freeform, Originally Commissioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Yukio gets injured in the Danger Room, and Negasonic teenage Warhead tries to cheer her up.





	X-Men and X-Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my very first X-Men/Deadpool/Any type of marvel-verse work, so forgive me I've I've made some characterization mistakes anywhere. Hope you enjoy it!

_“Stage Three Activating…”_

Negasonic Teenage Warhead crouched low, preparing for the onslaught of AI bad guys to start pouring out from all angles of the Danger Room. She glanced over to her girlfriend, giving her a little sideways smirk.

“How ya doing over there, Yukio?” She teased. Yukio giggled, glancing back at her before tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Great. I’m looking forward to beating you this time.” She replied. Negasonic raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Care to make a little friendly wager?” she asked. Yukio considered this, tossing a bit of her vibrant pink and black hair out of her face as she glanced back over to Negasonic.

“Okay.” She chirped with a smile. “I bet I can beat you to the other side of the Danger Room.”

Negasonic grinned. “You’re on.”

_“Stage Three Initializing. Deploying Combat units in Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Deploying Combat Units.”_

The Danger Room began spawning the bad guys for them to fight, and both of them took off, taking out as many as they could as fast as possible, shouting banter at one another as they fought.

“Hey, look! This one lost his head!” Yukio called, holding up a severed head of one of the AI spawns proudly up to Negasonic.

“You’re starting to sound like Douchepool.” Negasonic called back. They continued fighting, powering their way through the Danger Room, trying to make it as fast as they could to the other side.

Negasonic loved fighting like this. It was an excuse to be able to destroy something without causing pandemonium – or getting a gentle scolding by Colossus.

A sharp cry of pain rattled through the Danger Room, and Negasonic whipped her head around. Yukio had fallen, and was clutching her ankle tightly, wincing in pain.

“Yukio!” She shouted, starting towards her just as another hail of gunfire rang out through the danger room. “Damn it, cease fire!” She yelled as she tried to get to Yukio. “Fuck this noise.”

“She skidded to a stop next to Yukio, sheltering her protectively as she curled around herself, pushing her powers out around her, slamming viciously into the last remaining AI bad guys, letting the Danger Room deactivate.

“You okay?” Negasonic asked worriedly, hovering over Yukio.

“No fair.” Yukio protested quietly, a slight undercurrent of pain in her voice. “This doesn’t count, you didn’t win.”

Negasonic rolled her eyes, but helped her to her feet. “Can you put any weight on it?” She asked.

“I think – ah!” Yukio yelped, falling into Negasonic as she shifted her weight back to her only good foot. “Okay, no, no I can’t.” She whimpered slightly, and Negasonic didn’t hesitate as she scooped Yukio up in her strong arms.

“Alright, let’s get you to the med room.” She sighed, carrying Yukio out of the room. “Can’t believe you fucked up your leg in training.” She teased lightly, not knowing the extent of the damage.

“It really hurts.” Yukio said genuinely. “And I didn’t fuck up, I slipped.” She frowned.

“Alright, alright.” Negasonic nodded. “We’re going to the med room, baby. Hang in there.”

Yukio nodded, and wrapped her arms around Negasonic’s shoulders as she carried her out of the Danger Room.

~

“Sheesh, I can’t believe you were klutzy enough to break your ankle.” Negasonic meant for it to sound teasing, joking even, but it only came out as worried. Yukio smiled apologetically, looking down at her bright pink cast. “And now you’re gonna have to figure out how to get yourself around on crutches.” Negasonic added.

“I thought you’d be carrying me everywhere.” Yukio laughed.

“Fat chance.” Negasonic drawled.

Yukio rolled her eyes, reaching for her. “Can you at least help a girl to her feet?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Negasonic nodded, all sarcasm wiped from her face as she offered her arm to her girlfriend, letting Yukio sling an arm over her shoulders as Negasonic hoisted her to her feet. She grabbed the crutches, helping situate them under Yukio’s arms.

“There, how do you feel?” Negasonic asked carefully.

“A bit better now.” Yukio admitted, leaning on the crutches. “Can you help me get back to my room?” She asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Negasonic nodded, walking alongside her as Yukio tried to use her crutches for the first time. “How’s it feel? Do you think you’ll be able to -.”

Before Negasonic could even finish, Yukio started to pitch forward, and she had to shoot her hands out to try and catch her before she fell.

“It will definitely take some getting used to.” Yukio said sadly, looking down at her busted ankle. Even the pretty pink of the cast didn’t do much to cheer her up.

“Well… at least it won’t be for that long.” Negasonic offered. “And I’ll be right here with you keeping you company.” She added as a promise.

“No, you won’t.” Yukio replied, smiling sadly at Negasonic as her girlfriend tried to resettle her crutches. “The team still needs you, Ellie.” She murmured.

The use of her real name started Negasonic from what she was doing, and she held very still for a moment before continuing. “That’s not important.” She muttered. “I _want_ to stay with you, so I _will_ stay with you.” She promised.

“That’s not for you to decide.” Yukio insisted. “The rest of the world needs you more than I do. And besides, I’ll be off the field for about six weeks, Ellie. That’s way too long for you to be sitting out as well.”

“Oh, don’t start with that bullshit.” Negasonic huffed, straightening up to let Yukio try shuffling along on her crutches on her own again. “You know damn well I care way more about being here with you than I do about whatever the fuck is going on out there.” She replied. “And another thing: Quit calling me Ellie. It’s Negasonic.”

Yukio sighed, but elected not to fight with Negasonic right now, and instead just shuffled her way back to her room, Negasonic hovering anxiously beside her, ready to catch her in case she began to fall.

~

The time after Yukio’s injury dragged on, and Negasonic missed seeing her happy, cheerful, bubbly girlfriend. They were barely even a week through Yukio’s six-week sentence and already Negasonic could tell Yukio was going crazy. She had gotten better with using her crutches, that much was a plus at least, but she felt confined to the mansion, her room even, and no matter what Negasonic did to try to cheer her up, she would only smile mutedly. Maybe she’d chuckle on the good days, but it wasn’t much.

“Alright, I’ve had enough.” Negasonic announced one day, throwing open Yukio’s door and jabbing a finger at her girlfriend. “You. Up. Out of bed.”

“Why?” Yukio asked, looking up from where she’d been messing around on her phone in bed. “Where are we going? You know I can’t go anywhere.”

“Just because you busted your ankle doesn’t mean you can’t go anywhere.” Negasonic insisted, storming over to the bed and reaching for Yukio’s hand again. “Come on, this isn’t optional. Get up, on your feet, giddy up.” She told Yukio pointedly.

The “giddy up” almost coaxed a laugh out of Yukio. Almost.

Instead, she smiled slightly, sighing as she swung around out of bed, grabbing her crutches and forcing herself up to her feet. “Where are we going?”

“There’s a little carnival in town. It’s not far from the Mansion.” Negasonic replied. “We’re gonna go there, and we’re gonna have a bitchin’ good time.”

“You hate stuff like that.” Yukio reminded her girlfriend.

“Right, but you don’t.” Negasonic offered her a sideways smile. “And I’m tired of seeing you so sad. So we’re going to do this, because I know it will make you happy.” She wrapped an arm around Yukio’s waist, planting a kiss on her cheek, leaving a slight smear of black lipstick in her wake. “And I’ve missed seeing you happy.”

Yukio giggled at that, and nodded. “That’s an awful lot of walking, if we’re going to a carnival.” She told Negasonic. “Are you sure you want to go there?” She repeated, giving Negasonic one last chance out.

“Of course I’m sure.” Negasonic insisted, walking alongside her as Yukio shuffled over to her closet to change clothes. “We’re gonna have a good time, and if you can’t walk anymore, then I’ll just carry you.”

Yukio’s heart fluttered slightly, and she smiled at Negasonic over her shoulder. She tossed her arms around her girlfriend, squeezing her close. “Thank you.”

“Alright, alright.” Negasonic laughed. “Get changed. We’ve gotta get going if we want to be first in line for all the cool shit.”

~

They wandered up to the carnival entrance together, Yukio shuffling along on her crutches. “You know I won’t be able to ride most of the rides with these.” She told Negasonic quietly. “There was really no point in -.”

“Hey, I’m the one who’s supposed to be a grump all the time.” Negasonic teased. “Your job is to be the cute fun one that everyone likes. So let’s go be cute and have some fun.”

Yukio giggled, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as they passed through the entry gate, heading to the long strip of booths lining the midway. It looked like more of a festival than a carnival. There were lots of little booths selling handmade items, arts and crafts stations, and lots of food trucks and vendors milling around. Negasonic could see midway games on the strip as well.

“What would you like to do first?” She asked, turning to Yukio, who was looking around curiously at all the different things to see.

“I’m kind of hungry.” She admitted.

“Yeah, and knowing you, you probably want something sweet.” Negasonic replied with a chuckle. “What about a – ah shit, what are those things called? Um – funnel cakes!” She declared victoriously at last. “Funnel cakes. The fried dough things, loaded with powdered sugar. I think we can even get chocolate sauce on it if we want.” She looked at Yukio. “Is that all right? Or do you have something else in mind you want?”

“Funnel cake sounds fine.” Yukio laughed, starting to loosen up a bit. They headed over to the first funnel cake stand they saw, and Yukio gasped softly when she saw the strawberry sauce.

“You want to cover the funnel cake in that pink stuff, don’t you?” Negasonic chuckled. “You want the strawberry sauce?”

“Yes please!” Yukio lit up, beaming at Negasonic, and fuck it, she couldn’t resist that face.

She got a funnel cake for the two of them to split, one half drizzled in the strawberry sauce Yukio wanted while Negasonic dipped pieces of the other half in a little cup of caramel sauce. Yukio kept getting powdered sugar on her nose, and Negasonic had to laugh. Yukio just looked so damn cute.

When they finished, they kept making their way down the main strip, Yukio wandering into the various little craft booths and Negasonic following along behind her, hands in the pockets of her jackets.

“Hey, look!” Yukio giggled, shifting her crutches around so she could pick up a little wooden carving in one of the booths to show it to Negasonic. “Who does this remind you of?”

Negasonic squinted at it. It looked like a Unicorn, except instead of the creature’s trademark horn, the creator had elected to replace it with a little carving of a machine gun. “Oh my god.” Negasonic chuckled. “Wade.”

Yukio giggled again, nodding in agreement. “I’m going to buy it and give it to him the next time I see him.” She declared, fishing around in her pocket for money.

“Don’t get him anything, he doesn’t need the ego boost.” Negasonic drawled, rolling her eyes. “And he’s not our friend.”

“Yes he is. I like Wade.” Yukio insisted, already making her way to the chair the wood carver was sitting in so she could pay for the carving. “He’ll like this too.”

Negasonic rolled her eyes again, but didn’t protest as the wood carver wrapped the little statue up in paper to keep it from breaking, then tucked it into a little cardboard box before offering it back to Yukio.

“Hey, look at that.” Negasonic told her, nodding toward one of the other little booths set up nearby. Yukio followed her gaze. It looked like a group of teenagers doing face painting for the little kids.

“Do you want to do face painting?” Yukio asked Negasonic, a slight hint of a tease in her voice,  the wood carving into her jacket pocket and getting her crutches fixed under her arms.

“Hell no.” Negasonic wrinkled her nose at the thought.

“Why not? You could get a skull and crossbones or something.” Yukio laughed. “It would match your image nicely.”

“If you would stop being sarcastic for two seconds, I could tell you why I pointed it out in the first place.” Negasonic chuckled, elbowing her gently. “I was going to say maybe you would like to get your face painted. Or if not your face,” She nodded down to her vibrant pink cast. “Maybe you could have them paint something on that for you.”

“You think they’d do that?” Yukio asked hopefully. Negasonic shrugged.

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t. We can ask.” Negasonic smiled.

They wandered over to the girls. One of them looked up when they approached.

“Hey, what’s up?” She smiled at the both of them. “I like your hair!” She told Yukio. “Wish my mom would let me get colored streaks in my hair.”

Yukio giggled, and Negasonic cleared her throat. “We were wondering if you could do some paintings on her cast?” She asked, nodding down to Yukio’s leg. The girl tilted her head around to look at the cast, and nodded.

“Yeah, I think we can probably get that.” She said, gathering up her paints. “You want me to do black? It would match your hair. And your girlfriend.” She added with a smile. Negasonic wasn’t sure if she was making fun of them or not, and opened her mouth to say something snarky and defensive, but Yukio smacked her arm lightly.

“She’s teasing, Ellie.” She told her with a wink. “Yeah, black sounds awesome!”

She sat down across from the girl in one of the empty chairs, setting the cast on the girl’s lap.

“So what are you doing here anyway?” Negasonic asked. “You look a little young to be working a booth on your own.”

“We’re doing it as a fundraiser, we’re with the art club at the local high school.” The girl explained. “I’m Sasha, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Yukio beamed.

“What do you think about stars?” The girl, Sasha, asked, holding up various star designs. “I can do really elaborate stars and planets all over your cast, would that be cool?”

“Yes, though can you add a unicorn in there somewhere?” Yukio requested.

“Is that for Wade too?” Negasonic asked, rolling her eyes. “I have no idea why you’re such good friends with him.”

“He’s nice! And Funny.” Yukio added with a chuckle. “He will think the unicorn is cute and funny too!”

Negasonic rolled her eyes so hard they almost went into the back of her head, but she didn’t fight it, just leaned against the side of the booth as Sasha and the other girl at the booth started working together to paint the stars and planets along Yukio’s cast, adding in the unicorn galloping through the night sky.

Negasonic watched with interest as they painted the black stars and planets while the other girl filled them in with pretty blues and reds. Her cast was starting to look pretty amazing. One of the girls even had a tube of glitter paint, and painted a picture of a comet with the flames in the tail of the comet shining with the gold glitter paint. Yukio was ecstatic.

“Looks pretty great.” Negasonic said, surprised by how much she actually liked the way Yukio’s painted cast turned out. “You guys did a pretty nice job.”

“Thanks.” Sasha beamed, and Yukio hoisted herself to her feet as she leaned halfway on Negasonic.

“You really like it?” She asked Negasonic hopefully.

“Yeah, I really do, I think it looks awesome.” Negasonic chuckled. “And I think Wade will get a kick out of it too, if that’s what you were hoping for with the unicorn.”

“I hope so.” Yukio grinned. “Thank you for painting my cast.”

“No problem!” Sasha waved with the other girl. “I hope your leg gets better soon.”

Yukio and Negasonic bid their farewells, and the two of them left the booth, continuing on their way down the carnival strip.

“What do you want to do?” Yukio asked, admiring her cast as she got her crutches back from Negasonic and fixed them under her arms again.

“Me?” Negasonic asked, glancing back at her.

“We’ve already done things I want, what about you?” Yukio repeated, taking her hand as they walked and swinging it lightly. Negasonic considered her answer, looking around the midway before chuckling.

“Oh, I definitely want to do whatever the fuck _that_ is.” She snorted, nodding towards a large, round orb. Yukio tilted her head at it curiously.

“It looks like a hamster ball.” Yukio commented lightly.

“I think that’s exactly what it is.” Negasonic snickered, wandering over towards it as Yukio scooted along behind her. It looked like some kind of race. There was a large, plastic, inflatable track that went around the grassy area of the midway, and two, massive, human-sized hamster wheels were stationed at the beginnings of the tracks. Small children were climbing through a zipper hole in the hamster wheel to begin racing each other.

“You want to go race against children?” Yukio teased.

“Well, it’s not like I can race against you.” Negasonic bantered back, elbowing Yukio lightly. “And maybe that’s a good thing, you’d definitely kick my ass.”

Yukio rolled her eyes, but headed over to the hamster track anyway. “I can cheer you on.” She smiled, pulling her phone out.  Negasonic cocked her eyebrow up dangerously as Yukio stationed herself next to the beginning of the inflatable track.

“You better not be planning on recording this.” Negasonic warned, making her way over to the line for the track. “No way, put that thing away right now.”

“Oh come on!” Yukio insisted, holding her phone up and giggling. “It’s all fun, it’s fine!”

“No! Absolutely not!” Negasonic continued, waving her off. “I can’t have a video of this floating around, no way.”

“Ellie… It would make me very happy.” Yukio told her, watching Negasonic closely. Negasonic’s lip curled in distaste, sizing Yukio up. Yukio had the nerve to actually bat her eyes at Negasonic, leaning a little heavier on her crutches to try and get some sympathy from her girlfriend.

“You’re damn lucky you’re so cute.” She replied finally. “God damn manipulative little -.”

She was cut off by Yukio giggling in delight as Negasonic clamored into one of the huge hamster balls. She was already holding her phone up, leaning on one crutch and letting the other rest on the ground by her feet as she started recording Negasonic climbing into the hamster ball. Negasonic growled, gritting her teeth as she struggled to get inside the damn thing in the first place. Why was it so hard to get inside the stupid thing in the first place?

“How are you doing over there?” Yukio called, already giggling as Negasonic continued to struggle with the ball. Negasonic looked up, glaring at Yukio, her hair wild and sticking up in every direction as she struggled.

“If you send that video to Wade, we are done, Yukio! Do not test me on that!” Negasonic hollered as she finally hauled herself into the ball.

Yukio just laughed, and didn’t lower the phone at all. “I won’t make any promises!” She called back. She stepped closer to the track, where Negasonic could hear her. “I’d ask you what you’d give me in exchange for keeping this little video between the two of us, but that’s not a suitable conversation in the company of small children.” She winked.

“Yukio, you sly little-.”

“No, no, mind your language.” Yukio giggled, stepping back again and lifting her phone once more. “You’ve got a race to run, my love.”

Negasonic grit her teeth, though she was trying to contain her own laughter as she prepared to race. The kid next to her looked easy enough to beat, a little boy maybe ten or eleven years old. She chuckled. Ah what the hell, she’d let the kid win.

~

Except she didn’t _have_ to let the kid win.

The boy in the ball next to her was not particularly fast or good at rolling around in the hamster ball, it was just that Negasonic was _wretched_ at it.

She did everything she could to try and keep up, but she couldn’t even get the damn thing to go up over the first tiny inflatable hill. It was definitely a bad sign that Yukio, on crutches and holding her phone in one hand, was able to keep up with her hamster ball on the outside of the track.

“This fucking sucks.” Negasonic muttered as Yukio absolutely howled with laughter, keeping the video rolling as Negasonic tried to launch herself at the edge of the hamster ball, desperate to go anywhere, even just over this tiny ass hill.

A second kid had gotten into the other hamster wheel by the time Negasonic made it over the edge of the hill, and at that point she was half-afraid she was going to accidentally use her powers and destroy the whole damn thing.

By the time she was able to drag herself around the entire track, three other kids had already came and went, and Yukio was laughing so hard she could hardly catch her breath.

“Yeah, alright. Alright, laugh it up.” Negasonic grumbled as Yukio put away her phone and Negasonic handed her the other crutch. “It’s only funny to you because you weren’t in there, I’ll bet you anything you wouldn’t have been able to do any better.”

Yukio finally got ahold of herself, and Negasonic couldn’t even bring herself to be bitter. She was just happy Yukio was smiling again.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Yukio giggled, wiping at the corners of her eyes. When she finished, she looked at Negasonic tenderly, a very loving look in her eyes. “Ellie?”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” Negasonic chuckled, tossing an arm over Yukio’s shoulders as they walked. “What is it?”

“I love you.” Yukio told her seriously. She leaned her head on Negasonic’s shoulder as they walked. “You are kind, and funny, even when you aren’t trying to be. And you care about me very much. You’ve been taking care of me even when I don’t want to be taken care of, or when I’m difficult to care for. You are a wonderful partner, Ellie. I mean it when I say I love you.”

Negasonic was quiet as they walked, but she chuckled, swiping her hand over her mouth as she turned to press her lips to Yukio’s temple.

“Yeah. I love you too, and all that other shit you said. Me too.” She chuckled, pulling her along. “Come on. I spy with my little eye a water gun booth over there, and I’m going to win you that giant pink dog.”


End file.
